macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Eternal Love Song
is turn-based strategy game for the PC-Engine Super CD-ROM². It is a sequel to the game The Super Dimension Fortress Macross 2036 and was released by Messiah in December 4, 1992.PC-Engine Bible - Macross: Eternal Love Song It follows the parallel continuity established by the Super Dimensional Fortress Macross II: Lovers Again OVA and set in the year A.D. 2037. Overview It is a sequel to The Super Dimension Fortress Macross 2036 and set in A.D. 2037. Unlike previous entries in the series, Eternal Love Song includes a new a tactical simulation mode. The story bring back Quamzin 03350 as the main antagonist, who has teamed up with the the remaining Burado﻿﻿ flagship fleet. A new enemy to the series are the mysterious Meltrandi forces who enter the war midway through the game. Plot forces.]]In A.D. 2037, Earth is still in the process of rebuilding following the events seen in The Super Dimension Fortress Macross 2036. On the Moon's surface, an unidentified flying object is approaching to the place where cadets Kiryû Hayato and Letlade Elendil﻿ are training. Their two Valkyries go after them until the U.N. Spacy reinforcements arrive. The enemies are identified as Zentradi troops, but their affiliation could not be determined. The rogue Zentran units are defeated and the two pilots return to base. Due to their quick actions, Kiryû and Letlade are promoted and assigned to Apple Team and placed under the 2nd Lieutenant Kai Rowda. Their first duty is to search and destroy the invading enemy ship. The U.N. Spacy then launches the Minmay Attack in order provide assistance to its pilots.﻿ The Minmay Attack is unsuccessful, however Kiryû and his comrades successfully destroy the enemy ship after a fierce battle. Meanwhile, the a large Zentradi fleet appear in Saturn's vicinity, led by none other than Quamzin 03350 and Bodol Burado. Quamzin and Bodol announce their plan to obtain the secret of the “song” and to seize control of the universe. The Zentradi proceed to engage the .UN. Spacy advance base on the Moon.﻿ Apple Team scrambles to repel the invaders. Soon, the Meltrandi appear on the battlefield in search of their Zentradi foes.﻿ This complicates matters, as the Meltrandi are the enemies of the Zentradi. In the light of this development, Vrlitwhai 7018 deems the situation unfavorable, and orders all U.N. Spacy forces to temporarily withdraw to Earth. The Meltrandi dispatch a small force led by ace pilot Misty﻿ Klaus﻿ to Earth to pursue their human prey. Kiryû and Letlade scramble to hold off the enemy as they attempt their entry on Earth's atmosphere. Misty is defeated, and vows revenge on the Miclones. On Earth, the U.N. forces struggle to rebuild their shattered defenses. ﻿Kiryû is promoted as Squadron Commander on the new carrier Prometheus II. Meanwhile, Misty infiltrates a human city and is amazed at the sight of culture. She stumbled upon Kiryû and the two strike up a conversation. The couple have a good time before an attack occurs by Zentradi forces under the command of Geran. Geran then begins a number of attacks on human settlements and numerically inferior Metrandi forces. Moruk Leplendis, leader of the Meltrandi, attempt to regroup her forces, they are intercepted by Geran's forces. Misty herself comes under attack, but is quickly rescued by Kiryû and Apple Team. Geran himself is defeated, and Misty is dismayed why humans would save her and her kind. Geran's superior, Burasardo vows revenge, and begins a retaliatory attack against a heavily populated human city. Apple Team attempt to fend off this brazen attack. Meanwhile, Misty is still troubled and unable to deal with her feelings. In order to see Kiryû again, to talk to Kiryû again, she has chosen to go one more time through the miclonization process.﻿﻿﻿ Kiryû ﻿and his friends then learn that Lyle Craze ceased all communication while on patrol duty. They proceed to investigate and discover that he has defected to the enemy. They confront Lyle, who tells them they are too late to save the Prometheus II. Alarmed by this, Kiryû and his team race back to the Prometheus II, only to discover it still standing unharmed, along with an unidentified Valkyrie. Their new ally turns out to be Misty Klaus, who has decided to leave her people stand by Kiryû and humanity.Macross ELS Chara Profiles Facing utter defeat at the hands of the Zentradi Leplendis, leader of Meltrandi, orders her troops to evacuate Earth. U.N. Spacy intercept this intel, and launches the Prometheus II for all-out attack against the remaining Meltrandi forces. Just as the attack is about to go underway, Zentradi forces arrive. Kiryû and Letlade fight for their survival as the battle royale ensues. The Zentradi soundly defeat much of the war potential of the Meltrandi, whose fleet safely folds out of in space. Upon the U.N. Spacy forces return to Earth, they face a new attack led by their former comrade Lyle. Having faced severe casualties in the last battle, Apple Team scrambles once again to face this new threat. Lyle feels some regret, but his Zentradi pride overcomes this, and he faces off against Kiryû to see who is the superior pilot. Lyle is defeated. forces.]]Soon, U.N. Forces begins plans to retake the moon from Quamzin 03350. They determine that the Minmay Attack is useless and figure that the Zentadi have seized control of a communication system that prevents the Minmay song to affect them. The U.N. troops then begin a series of diversionary attacks that would help distract the enemies enough to defeat. Apple Team somehow manages to recapture the base before the main bulk of the Zentadi armada arrive. Now that the Moon Base has been recaptured, the U.N. Spacy and Kiryû's team go after Quam﻿zin. They head straight towards Mars. Quamzin is aware of their arrival, so he ordered his underling Grimzo to prepare an ambush.﻿﻿﻿ After some fierce fighting, Kiryû and his friends arrive closer and closer to Quamz﻿in's flagsh﻿ip. Quamzin sends another underling to buy him more time. Jinna targets the Prometheus II with a warship carrying a powerful, large-scale “main cannon” designed to repel attacks from fortress-class ships. Apple Team race against the close to shutdown the cannon and wipe out the remaining Zentradi forces. After destroying the cannon, they discover that that Burado and his armada have arrived. They reinforce Quamzin's fleet and prepare for the final battle. U.N. researchers have determined that Quamzin's ship contains that communication system, and that they need to take it down for the power of the Minmay attack to take effect. The Prometheus II attempts a daring Daedalus﻿﻿ Attack that manages to penetrate the inner regions of Quamzin's ship. Apple Team is deployed and they see the communication device, and their dreaded foe, Quamz﻿in, in their way. A fight for to the death begins. With Quamzin defeated, Apple Team returns. Lyle appears and tell Kiryû that he will no longer fight, and retreats. The Burado fleet moves in, just as the communication system is fixed, and the effectivity of the Minmay Attack is assured. They begin playing "Do You Remember Love?", which confuses the Burado's troops momentarily. Apple Team then make their way to the Burado flagship. Many Zentradi soon begin to turn on their leader, and begin attacking their his ship. Kiryû and Misty's VF-4ST Strike Siren, armed with heavy cannons, enter Burado's flagship through the breach opened by the Lyle's fleet. The target is Bodol Burado himself, and our heroes take their shot and destroy him once and for all. Characters U.N. Spacy *Kiryû Hayato **The main protagonist of this game. He is first seen training on at the U.N. Spacy Moon Base. He possesses quick reaction and high reflexes, and is regarded as a promising pilot. *Letlade Elendil﻿ **Nicknamed “Leto”. She is a trainee alongside with Kiryû. She is capable pilot, but can be a bit whim﻿sical and naïve in the ways of﻿ the world. This is due to her strict upbringing to be a prim and proper young lady. *Gray Markshas **A rough individual with a wild temper, who will occasionally show kindness towards others. He is an eccentric fellow who enjoys timing his meals and battles for some reason. He specializing in piloting heavily armed units such as the Destroid Giant Monster or the Armored Valkyrie. He is also a veteran soldier that fought during Space War I.﻿ *Guy Harn **Like Gray, Guy has a strong constitution. He is the younger of the two, a pilot with a promising future. He dislikes war, but feels that armed conflicts are sometimes unavoidable in order to ascertain peace. He keeps mostly to himself. *Lyle Craze **At first glance, Lyle looks like a gentle individual, but his unusual composure ﻿conceal a sharp, calculating mind. A highly skilled pilot considered by many to be an ace. After briefly defecting, he eventually joins Kiryû's unit.﻿﻿﻿ *Kane Fredd **He calls himself "genius Valkyrie pilot". Many consider Kane to be overconfident a﻿nd narcissistic. He is a cheerful and talkative fellow. *Nanashi Alen **Helmsman of the Prometheus II.﻿﻿ Her personality is a bit dark and serious. She is Kiryû's superior officer﻿. *Vrlitwhai 7018 *Exsedol 4970 Zentran Fleet *Bodol Burado **The Burado flagship is an entity that used to be directly connected to the Main Computer. Like Golg Boddole Zer, he has been through a countless number of wars since his creation which is why he has little understanding of “culture”. To facilitate his plans to invade Earth, he teams up with Quamzin, who has had experience with the culture in the past. *Quamzin 03350 **He was reported dead during the great war against the Bodolzaa Fleet, but he miraculously survived. For a while, he was emotionally moved by the culture of humanity, and even lived among them. But he couldn’t stand a life devoi﻿d of war, and fled Earth. This time, he has summoned the Burado Fleet, hoping to destroy Earth once and for all. *Grimzo Grinof **Quamzin’s underling. He is his operations staff officer and reliable confidant. He doubts another alliance with he Meltrandi, and is dissatisfied with the decision of pairing him with the Meltrandi Jinna.﻿ *Jinna Fiaro﻿ **Quamzin’s Meltrandi underling. The ways of the culture have had a considerable influ﻿ence on her. She has a rude and violent temper. *Geran Meltrandi Fleet *Moruk Leplendis **Leplendis is the supreme commander of the L﻿eplendis flagship, which is of the same class than the Burado flagship. The Leplendis Fleet has been fighting for countless years, leading to the weakening of their war potential. However, there are still fierce fighters left in the Leplendis Fleet, such as Misty and her elite force.﻿ *Misty﻿ Klaus﻿ **Meltrandi ace pilot. She is said to have single handedly destroyed a large-scale battleship. She has a strong spirit and despises defeat. It is only after facing defeat at the hands of Kiryû does she discover the feeling of love. Mecha U.N. Spacy *VF-4 Siren *VF-4SP Super Siren *VF-4ST Strike Siren *Prometheus II Zentran Fleet *EX-Glaug *Giloza-Fle *Fugrom-Tau *Rogran-Rau *Migg-Pit *Magzmig-Rau *Shiguno-Myu *Shrukeru-Ger *Glo-Vaiza class *Okti-Granduura Meltrandi Fleet *Queadluun-Rau (Movie ver.) Gallery CDEternalLove.jpg|CD Cover of the game. CDEternalLove2.jpg|Back cover of the game. CDRom2037.jpg|A CD-ROM² of the game. MacrossEternalPoster.jpg|Official promotional poster of the game, featuring Apple Team. ZentradiMoon.jpg|A scene featuring Zentradi Battle Pods on the Moon's surface. Notes & Trivia *The use of "Do You Remember Love?" during the final level marks the first time the song is used in a Macross-related game. *The VF-4 Lightning III (known as the VF-4 Siren) is playable for the first time, although the proportions of its battroid form differ from more recent official settings material. *The game is described as a NCS strategy game. NCS stands for Nippon Computer Systems, a Japanese entertainment corporation. For three decades, NCS developed and published games under the brand Masaya before selling it to another company.Giant Bomb - NCS Corporation *An original copy of the game currently fetches a high price in the after market, with some listing as high as 19,580 yen. References External Links *Macross Eternal Love Song Info Category:Games